A coloured pattern may be produced in a textile article by weaving or knitting the textile with different coloured yarns in a garment formed of a woven or knitted textile material. Alternatively a garment may be made up of panels of differently coloured fabrics stitched together, or a logo or design may be sewn or adhered onto the garment. A pattern or design may also be applied to a garment by printing using dyes or inks or the like.
The most commonly-used process for printing made-up garments is screen-printing. However, screen-printing requires the article to be printed be laid flat. Batik printing also can be used to print made-up garments, but also requires that the article to be printed be laid flat. Textile articles which cannot be laid flat such as socks and hosiery are difficult to pattern or colour by printing after they have been made up, patterns or a logo or design are generally introduced by weaving or knitting into the textile material raw stock.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,019,156 describes an apparatus for printing a pattern about the top of a hosiery item comprising a rigid form over which the top of the hosiery item is entered. The rest of the length of the hosiery item is received within a dished portion of the top of the form. A two part stencil is then disposed about the form. Dye is sprayed onto the hosiery item through the stencil. Blotting paper is used about the form beneath the hosiery item to absorb surplus paint.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,863 described apparatus for printing a hosiery article comprising a four-part foldable underplate in the form of a polygonal tube. The underplate is inserted into the tubular fabric item and is then folded flat in one configuration. The front side and then the back side of the hosiery item on the underplate are printed. The underplate is then folded to its other configuration and different portions of the hosiery item are printed. The foldable underplate is then removed from the hosiery item.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an improved or alternative process for printing textile articles after making up or at least partial making up, an apparatus for automated printing of such textile articles.